


迷乱

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 5





	迷乱

“数字六号与数字八号接吻十秒。”

江狄在念任务卡上的内容，尹柯的手探进了邬童的校服裤，无人会去在意长桌下的暧昧，他们在乎的只有所念的数字是为何人抽到这一事。

邬童轻轻地拍了下尹柯的手，示意他注意场合。尹柯反而更得寸进尺，沿着他的裤缝探至包裹住的前头。

“六号和八号是谁？”

最先扔出卡片的是沙婉，卡片所显示的是数字「6」。她紧张地看向了尹柯的方向，似乎在期待着下一个扔出卡片的人会是他。

尹柯始终是没有任何的动静，只是察觉到邬童的呼吸错乱了，他的指尖在摩挲着每一寸的静脉。

“谁是八号？”

邬童翻开了他的卡片，欢呼声爆炸在了整个包厢，旁人的视线转移到了邢姗姗与尹柯的身上。

错综复杂的四人关系，暗恋明恋与不合。旁人在品味着当事人的表情，当事人亦是如此。

“谁抽到了黑卡？”江狄瞥向了邢姗姗的方向，调侃道：“可得帮帮某人啊。”

尹柯的手回到了最初的位置，面前的卡片是为反面，他说：“黑卡只有一次使用机会，可不能乱用。”

邢姗姗没好气地瞪了尹柯一眼，沙婉的眼眶顿时红了一圈，倾注的喜欢只是场笑话而已。

邬童站起身来，尹柯为了给他让出道路来，也跟着站了起来。

“哥哥，你硬了。”尹柯在邬童耳边轻声说，其他人只见他张了张口却不知他所说的是什么。

邬童恨不得扒下尹柯的衣服，在众人的窥视下去臣服他，让液体去毁灭面具下的无言，只剩下诱人的喊叫声。

“十秒。”沙婉提醒邬童，哭过的痕迹分外明显，“吻完十秒就行了。”

“女人真是麻烦。”邬童抬手擦去了她脸上的泪水，指腹抹去了泪痕。

沙婉的呼吸一滞，甚至是在没有反应的情况下度过了十秒钟。邬童是在错位与她接吻，而她似乎在邬童身上闻到了尹柯校服同有的洗衣粉味道。

邬童本来的位置是在最角落的的，许是为了方便起见，他直接找个了空的位置坐下去，对面正好是沙婉。

“呦。”焦耳起哄说，“这是促成了我们班上的第一对吗？”

沙婉察觉到有道目光在投向她，她抬头只见尹柯捏紧了拳头，脸色沉得恐怖，吓得她移过视线没再去敢看他。

游戏仍在进行中。

尹柯往后仰去，校服的扣子解开了两粒，隐隐可见的颈窝留着邬童吻下的印记。喉结微微凸起，他抬手慢慢地抚摸。

细白的手指似乎是晃在邬童的眼前，他感到干渴难忍，而有了反应的部位更是在叫嚣着不满。

“我去趟洗手间。”尹柯走出了包厢，没有回应有人在说包厢有洗手间这一他知道的事实。

过道充斥着刺耳的喊麦声，身后的脚步声完全是容易忽视的。

尹柯的手腕让人给抓住了，洗手间的门在同一时间反锁上了。好在隔音效果好，否则撕心裂肺的哭喊声可不与他们所要作的事相适合。

邬童提起尹柯的领口，扔到了墙壁上，脊背的疼痛没去安抚，只是狠狠地吻了下去。

“好玩吗？”邬童的手伸进了他的校服里，揉捏着他胸前的部位，笑道：“为什么总爱挑战我的底线？”

“你不也是总喜欢挑战我的底线。”尹柯想起来的路上所发生的事，生气道：“对女生的态度比对我还要温柔。”

“吃醋了？”邬童纯粹是处于礼貌去问沙婉是否要搭便车，没料到尹柯的容忍度竟是小得可怕，“那怎么还要我去亲沙婉？”

“那你怎么不拒绝，你要是拒绝了，他们肯定不会去要求的。”尹柯咬住了邬童卷上来的校服一角，好让邬童肆意地在他身上做想做的事。

邬童从他的小腹吻至喉结，含住了突出的部位，用舌尖去舔舐用牙齿去轻咬，生出了想要吞入的想法。

尹柯的手又一次地摸进了邬童的裤子里，脱下了他的内裤，没有阻碍物的进行套弄。

“怎么到现在也没学会技巧？”邬童的性器在尹柯的手中得到抚慰，却依旧要说下流的话，“月亮岛中学第一名的实践能力真是越来越差了。”

尹柯抽出了手，自觉地脱下了内外裤，在邬童的裤子上蹭动道：“哥哥再教我一次。”

邬童握住了他的性器，上下套弄，盯着尹柯的眼睛问，“学会了吗？”

尹柯整个人软在了邬童的怀里，隔着一层布料在与邬童的前头碰面。

邬童的手指伸进了尹柯的嘴里，唾液替代润滑剂，他说：“转过去。”

尹柯照做他所的话，邬童的手指伸进了他的体内，熟络地进入了他的敏感地带。

尹柯抬起臀部想要去吞入邬童的性器，“直接进来。”

“别闹。”邬童用力地打了下他的臀，继续做扩张，“上次是谁哭着说疼，真是不长记性。”

三根手指的没入，透明的液体流了出来。邬童脱下了裤子，性器慢慢地送入进尹柯的身体。

“嗯…哥…再快一点…”尹柯在性事上是疯狂的，只要享受到高潮的愉悦，他完全不在乎下一秒是跌入地狱还是疼痛交加。

邬童掐着他的腰，整根地送了进去，顶到了最深的位置。

几下的敲门声。

“他们两个人倒真是死冤家。”周昊转了下门把，推开了门，对郑成喊道：“不用去叫服务员了，门开了。”

“刚刚怎么打不开？”郑成返回到洗手间，解手时说：“你看见尹柯出门前的样子没？”

“看见了。”周昊拧开了水龙头，没去顾及是否有他人，“纽扣松开了也不知道，脑子可能只去学习了。”

“要不是邬童也出去了，我真想把他锁在这里，强上了他。”郑成扯了两张纸巾擦拭手，“我真想看他那副没有表情的样子在我身下求饶。”

“强上？”周昊笑了声，似乎是在嘲讽着郑成的想法，“别到时，是人家给你一拳的。”

说话的声音渐渐远去。

尹柯见邬童在出神，抬头咬住了邬童的下唇，而后可怜地说：“哥哥，人都走了。”

邬童捏住了尹柯的下巴，问道：“那些喜欢你的男人，知道你现在是什么样的吗？”

尹柯分不出邬童是在生气还是在吃醋，只能故作不知的样子。

“问你话，回答。”

尹柯勾上了邬童的脖颈，让体内的性器更深一寸，他问：“那哥哥倒是说说看，我现在是什么样的？”

END

注：  
「那些暗恋你的人，知道你现在是什么样的吗？」  
来源于曾看到一张图。


End file.
